


Lambliff Big Bang 2011 Art Post: We Are The Crowd

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician), American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Big Bang Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Gen, Lambliff Big Bang, Lambliff Big Bang 2011, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/483345">story of the same name</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambliff Big Bang 2011 Art Post: We Are The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foolishgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/gifts).



Take a movie star who can't get away from controversy, and a paparazzo who can't get decent work. Toss in some drag queens, the world's hottest teen star, bake under the hot lights of Hollywood and you have _We Are The Crowd_.

title banners  
  
  


illustrations (technically spoilery)  
  


fanmix  


[Lady Gaga - Paparazzi](http://www.box.net/shared/29l9n4tjzn)  
_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out_  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical  
Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light 

[Juliana Hatfield 3 - Spin The Bottle](http://www.box.net/shared/nuakbool9m)  
_He's a movie star, only drives rented cars._  
Met him in a bar, said "I know who you are."  
Took him to my party as the games were starting.  
Bottle's on the ground. Are you ready now?  
When it comes to me, I'm gonna be ready.  
It's my turn in a minute, gonna put my message in it.  
Five minutes in the closet with you.  
He's in a bunch of movies, really stupid movies.  
It's not entirely his fault, he can't control it all.  
I am not afraid. I can hardly wait.  
Truth or dare, I don't care. Tell the truth I dare you.  
When it comes around, when it comes around,  
When it comes around, when it comes around.  
Do you feel it too, what I feel for you?  
If it was just us, would you do what I do?  
Everybody's watching. Everybody's looking.  
She's such a sucker. He don't want to fuck her.  
He is gonnna kiss me, if he doesn't miss me.  
I am ready for it now. Already on the ground.  
Five minutes in the closet with you.  
Oooh! Five minutes in the closet with you.  
Spin it 'round again. 

[Michael Jackson - Breaking News](http://www.box.net/shared/924j1zu7qy)  
_You write the words to destroy_  
like it’s a weapon  
you turn your back on the love and you think you can get it again  
no matter what, you just wanna read it again  
no matter what, you just wanna feel it again  
now is that strange that i fall in love  
who is the boogie man you thinkin’ of  
all went crazy coz im just in love  
this is breaking news 

[Don Henley - Dirty Laundry](http://www.box.net/shared/8rd8n0uqqr)  
_I make my living off the evening news_  
Just give me something, something I can use  
People love it when you lose, they love dirty laundry  
Well, I could've been an actor, but I wound up here  
I just have to look good, I don't have to be clear  
Come and whisper in my ear, give us dirty laundry 

[The Living End - Tabloid Magazine](http://www.box.net/shared/ltbnirsh8e)  
_Picture hungry journalists_  
Searching for some action  
Running all the stories  
Like it's going out of fashion  
It's too late  
Everybody's reading  
Everybody else's problems  
Everybody's busy stopping  
What they haven't started  
Don't wait  
Don't wanna be around 'em  
Better off without them  
You know you can't escape them  
And you read about them all the time  
From the pages of the magazine  
But you can't believe in all you read 

[The Streets - When You Wasn't Famous](http://www.box.net/shared/9gp8ju2yp4)  
_The celebrity pages in papers don't tell tales that are always to the line of the truth_  
It's 'til a line at which most likely you'll have the time, or enough finance to sue  
Which is why it's so frightening buying papers in the morning fearing the next Mike Skinner scoop  
'Cos I used to believe what I read, so now I know that others will believe that it's true 

[Barenaked Ladies - Celebrity](http://www.box.net/shared/tu4hnkq7cd)  
_When I'm riding in my limo_  
I won't look out the window  
Might make me homesick for humanity  
There's nowhere that I can't go  
And there's nobody I don't know  
And there's an emptiness that's eating me 

[Madonna - Hollywood](http://www.box.net/shared/cbf0hkmo46)  
_There's something in the air in Hollywood_  
I lost my reputation, bad and good  
You're ridin in your car in Hollywood  
You got the top down and it feels so good  
Music stations always play the same songs  
I'm bored with the concept of right and wrong 

[Britney Spears - Piece Of Me](http://www.box.net/shared/kcvar84flb)  
_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me? 

[Adam Lambert - Pop Goes The Camera](http://www.box.net/shared/iz5sq8jatn)  
(oh c'mon, like I WASN'T going to include this ^^)  
_I've been told each flash_  
steals your soul.  
Every celebrity knows fame  
takes its toll.

[David Bowie - Fame 90](http://www.box.net/shared/1g3rlxgh1n)  
_Fame, what you like is in the limo_  
Fame, what you get is no tomorrow  
Fame, what you need you have to borrow  
Fame  
Fame, "Nien! It's mine!" is just his line  
To bind your time, it drives you to crime  
Fame 

[Josie and the Pussycats - You're A Star](http://www.box.net/shared/rroxm3ipjx)  
_I feel good yeah I feel fine,_  
I've stopped complainin' all the time,  
You'll get yours and baby I'll get mine,  
So don't be fooled by what you see,  
In movies magazines and on TV,  
What do they know about you and me,  
We don't care what they say,  
We'll be alright we'll be ok 

[Lindsay Lohan - Rumors](http://www.box.net/shared/8zmom1u3z0)  
_I'm tired of rumors starting_  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is 

[Suede - Filmstar](http://www.box.net/shared/vsk0yrqc36)  
Filmstar, propping up the bar, driving in a car, it looks so easy,  
Filmstar, propping up the bar, driving in a car tonight,  
Filmstar, giving it class, living it fast, it looks so easy,  
Filmstar, giving it class, living it fast tonight.  
What to believe in, it's impossible to say?  
What to believe in when they change your name,  
wash your brain, play the game again, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Filmstar, elegance, a terylene shirt, it looks so easy,  
Filmstar, an elegant sir in a terylene shirt tonight,  
Filmstar, propping up the bar, driving in a car, it looks so easy,  
Filmstar, propping up the bar, driving in a car tonight.

[Madonna - Take A Bow](http://www.box.net/shared/k4s1zszfke)  
_Say your lines but do you feel them_  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star 

BONUS TRACK:  
[Christina Aguilera - Beautiful People](http://www.box.net/shared/r4ij1tufoj)  
_so you wanna be famous_  
And undeniably sexy  
You wanna be so outrageous  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
All of the beautiful people  
Shining like diamonds  
They got no problems  
They always smile for the cameras  
Stealing the spotlight, living the high life


End file.
